


Hero ain't on my resume

by myanarchicjoy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Top Leonard Snart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myanarchicjoy/pseuds/myanarchicjoy
Summary: "Non si sopravvive mai veramente senza perdere qualcosa."





	

 

 

Il giorno in cui la scelta sbagliata fu fatta il freddo imperversava tempestosamente  senza dare segno di volersi arrestare, era da giorni oramai che Central City era coperta da una coltre di gelo inaspettata, essa portava gli abitanti a scivolare  in un lento e lungo letargo tenendoli immobili nel loro fare niente, come se il tempo potesse essere una scusante sufficiente alla loro sempre presente negligenza.

C’ era però chi, si sentiva fortemente al sicuro in quell’ inusuale e freddo clima, come se di colpo quello che si annidava nel suo cuore si fosse riversato sull’ ambiente circostante in modo da renderlo inospitale e arido per tutti tranne che per lui, lui che il gelo se lo portava dentro e lo accettava, lo adorava e lo completava riconoscendolo come la parte migliore di se.

«Mick, dobbiamo sbrigarci!»

Una voce tuonante incitò il criminale ad accelerare il suo ritmo e a riporre quei soldi in maniera frettolosa e disordinata all’ interno del suo borsone nero, diversamente da quanto si potesse pensare lui odiava fare le cose troppo rapidamente e in maniera casuale tanto che, quando raggiunse il suo compagno che faceva da palo all’ ingresso del corridoio che portava al caveau, gli lanciò un occhiata di rimprovero per dare freno a quell’ arroganza che da qualche mese si era cementata sempre di più.

« Fa un freddo cane!»

Quelle parole buttate lì un po’ per schernirlo e un po’ per sottolineare una realtà effettiva si andarono a schiantare contro il sorrisetto di strafottenza di Capitan Cold che si voltò giusto in tempo per guardare Heat Wave sfregarsi i palmi di quelle enormi mai nel vano tentativo di produrre un po’ di quel calore che da sempre era il suo elemento preferito, se fosse stato per lui avrebbe bruciato quella banca al solo scopo di scaldarsi.

«Cavolo Mick, smettila di lamentarti e andiamo!»

I due criminali si dileguarono in un vicolo buio alla destra della Banca, lo avevano deciso prima insieme come da prassi anche se, questa volta, non si presentò nessun’ imprevisto, nessuno osò disturbarli nella loro fuga: ne Flash, ne tanto meno la polizia.

Niente di niente accadde.

Era come se tornando indietro a quell’ epoca qualcosa fosse effettivamente mutato nell’ aria, qualcosa di tangibile solo a coloro che in quel viaggio temporale avevano scommesso un cambiamento mai avvenuto se non nei suoi lati peggiori. Forse Leonard più di tutti accusava quel colpo buttando fuori tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, come se assumere quel comportamento servisse effettivamente a rendere quel ritorno alla normalità meno amaro.

«Anche oggi non ho potuto arrostire nessuno, che è successo a questa città?»

Mick era annoiato, sentiva che le distanze tra lui e il suo partner si stavano allargando senza possibilità di ritorno e, in più, l’ apatia di quella realtà rendeva tutto meno accettabile di quanto già non fosse così, in un gesto di stizza, sbattè con forza il borsone sullo scricchiolante pavimento di quel magazzino che avevano deciso di allestire a covo, era un luogo arido e cupo talmente grande da potersi perdere dentro e con un odore di muffa tale da rendere l’ aria pesante e irrespirabile ma a Snart piaceva, lo faceva sentire stranamente a suo agio almeno fino a quando la cassa sulla quale aveva deciso di sedersi cedette al peso del suo corpo.

«Che diamine»

Il freddo criminale si rimise in piedi visibilmente seccato e sferrò un calcio ai detriti di quell’ oggetto inanimato e senza colpe causando un sollevarsi repentino di polvere. Non ci volle tanto, però, a capire che tutta quella rabbia non era rivolta verso l’ oggetto stesso, era più uno sfogo contro di se e contro il mondo in cui era stato riportato perché mai si era sentito così tremendamente in trappola dentro di se.

«Ti è caduta questa!»

Mick Rory vide quella piccola polaroid scattata di nascosto dal professor Stein scivolare dalla tasca del suo partner, la riconobbe all’ istante senza nemmeno fermarsi ad osservarla. Era dal giorno del loro ritorno, mesi prima, che quel piccolo pezzo di carta viaggiava accartocciato nella tasca destra del cappotto di Leonard Snart e, sebbene non riuscisse ad ammetterlo, i segni di stropicciatura erano dovuti al continuo tenerla in mano al solo scopo di assaporare meglio quel momento oramai andato perso.

«Da qua!»

Leonard gli e la strappò di mano con un gesto brusco e a tratti violento e la guardò per un secondo ancora una volta, se l’ avesse fissata più del tempo necessario probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a piangere ma in quel momento non poteva. Si era più volte detto di non permettere a nessuno di fargli del male in alcun modo, ne nella testa e nemmeno nel cuore.

«Ci pensi ancora?»

Quelle parole curiose si riversarono dalla mente alla bocca di Mr. Rory senza che lui potesse controllarle, fermarle. D’ altro canto, Leonard si ritrovò a fissare quella foto più del dovuto e quella ragazza riapparve vivida nella sua mente permettendogli di ricordare quel momento con estrema precisione: Lei portava i lunghi capelli neri legati in una crocchia che però ne lasciava liberi due ciuffi ai lati che le contornavano il viso mettendo in risalto gli occhi, quei maledetti occhi che lei stessa odiava ritenendoli il frutto di quello che suo padre l’ aveva fatta diventare, il suo sorriso rivolto a Capitan Cold però era sincero quasi limpido e probabilmente dovuto a qualche battuta che solo i due potevano capire. I loro sguardi complici per l’ ultima volta portarono quel ricordo rubato fuori dal tempo.

«Stai zitto Mick, oramai è morta, che senso ha pensarci?»

Snart si era tirato giù gli occhiali dalla testa per coprirsi gli occhi che ora lo tradivano in maniera troppo evidente, oramai era un segno che il suo partner riconosceva e da un mese a questa parte non significava più “azione” ma “lasciami solo”, cosa che quella volta non aveva intenzione di fare, ne andava della salute del suo più caro amico e il fatto che fossero anche compagni di rapine poteva smettere di esistere in quel momento.

«Non se è morta per salvare te, non credi? Io non sono un genio in queste cose e non intendo diventarlo ma dovresti parlarne, ecco..!»

La sua voce era calma, la stessa che userebbe un padre nei confronti di un figlio adolescente per portarlo a capire cose di cui ancora ignora l’ esistenza, il problema era che lui stesso non aveva mai avuto il piacere di sentirsi fare tali discorsi e ora si apprestava a pronunciarne uno tutto suo.

«Di cosa dobbiamo parlare Mick?! Del fatto che non tornerà mai indietro perché io ho lasciato che morisse al mio posto?!»

Leonard sembrava più di fuoco che di ghiaccio in quel momento, era rovente di una rabbia tale da non poterla controllare tanto che strinse  a se quella foto ancora più forte, quasi volesse assorbirla, per poi scaraventarla a terra e calpestarla con altrettanta forza.

«Vedi?! È questo che significa per me: NIENTE!»

Le sue urla cominciarono a imperversare nel magazzino e a rimbombare per le pareti, Leonard Snart era forse definitivamente impazzito e se non avesse avuto quegli stupidi occhiali i suoi occhi avrebbero rivelato quello che effettivamente era: debole.

«Sai che c’è?! Non mi lasci altra scelta»

Con un gesto fulmineo HeatWave colpì con il collo della sua arma il suo compare facendolo cadere a terra privo di sensi, ora toccava a lui essere l’ eroe.

  
  
Quando si svegliò la luce soffusa di quel posto lo confuse a tal punto da fargli perdere la cognizione dello spazio che lo circondava, non riusciva a focalizzare completamente quello che aveva intorno. Aprì gli occhi lentamente in modo da far filtrare meno luce possibile e voltò la testa di lato per far si che questo processo risultasse ancora più semplice ma sentì qualcosa premergli contro il cranio, una fitta, un dolore provocato da un qualche colpo di cui non ricordava l’ esistenza si presentava a tratti nella sua testa per poi svanire quando finalmente la torsione era completa, fu li che vide degli occhi che lo fissavano incattiviti al di là di un vetro.

«Mick mi aveva detto che eri un testone senza precedenti!»

Mick? Leonard Snart si mise a sedere cercando di riprendere il controllo di se e di mettere a fuoco ogni tratto della ragazza che aveva di fronte, con fatica ci riuscì ma fu ancora più complesso riordinare le idee in merito a come fosse finito lì, ancora una volta su quella nave che sembrava essere una condanna per chi ci viaggiava.  
Ci fu un unico pensiero che lo spinse ad alzarsi e a muovere i primi passi in maniera barcollante.

«Tirami fuori di qui Sara, ho delle cose da sbrigare»

«Una tra quelle è prendere il controllo di questa nave e ucciderci tutti solo per tornare indietro nel tempo»

Vi fu un secondo di stupore negli occhi di Snart che crepò la sua maschera da duro, come faceva a sapere quelle cose?

«Mick è più furbo di quanto tu riesca a credere»

Sara Lance lo guardava con occhi di sfida al pari di chi, la maschera da dura era in grado di tenerla ben salda, talmente tanto da riuscire con freddezza a sfilarsi qualcosa dalla tasca dei pantaloni e mostrarla in maniera fiera e repentina sbattendola contro il vetro: era la carta del Joker con una piccola scritta sopra “TI ho fregato –M”

Leonard Snart, per la prima volta sorrise malinconico, guardando quella carta. Gli sembrò come se pezzi di quella ragazza si fossero disposti in modo armonico intorno a lui per ricordargli si seguire una certa strada, quella che avrebbe percorso anche lei.

«Non te lo ripeterò di nuovo, fammi uscire!»

White Canary pigiò il bottone di apertura della cella, tutto era andato esattamente come aveva previsto e la Waverider era decollata come da programma con tutti i suoi componenti a bordo.

«Preparati Len, una nuova avventura ci aspetta»


End file.
